Eldes
Summary Eldes (Japanese: エルデス Eldes) is the younger brother of Ardos and one of the five Cipher Admins of Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C | 6-C | At least 6-C | At least 6-B Name: 'Eldes '''Origin: 'Pokémon '''Gender: Male. | Varies for his Pokémon. Age: Unknown Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Cipher Admin Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification, Flight Ninjask, Shadow Manipulation Menectric, Shadow Manipulation Salamence, Darkness Manipulation, Draconic Energy Projection, Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation Flygon, Shadow Manipulation Marowak, Shadow Manipulation, Water Absorption Lapras | Non-Corporeal, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation Gengar, Prevents Statistics from lowering, Genius Intelligence, Energy Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Forcefield Creation Metagross, Earth Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation Snorlax, Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation Tauros | Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Telekinesis, Levitation Latios, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Telekinesis, Levitation Latias Attack Potency: At least Street level (As a bodyguard meant to protect Greevil) | Island level (Superior to Ardos) | At least Island level (Stronger than before and superior to the Admins, Chobin and Gonzap) | At least Country level+ (Commands Latios and Latias) Speed: Peak Human | Relativistic (Faster than Ardos and close to Greevil) | Relativistic (Faster than before) | At least Relativistic, likely higher Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human | At least Class G | At least Class G | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Street Class | Island Class | At least Island Class | At least Country Class+ Durability: At least Street level | Island level | At least Island level | At least Country level+ Stamina: High. | Very high for his Pokémon. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with most attacks. Standard Equipment: Pokéballs with Ninjask, Shadow Menectric, Shadow Salamence, Flygon, Shadow Marowak with Thick Club and Shadow Lapras | Gengar, Metagross, Snorlax and Tauros with "hold items". | Latios, Latias with "hold items". Intelligence: Gifted (Has a higher knowledge in Pokémon battling than his brother and he knew that the actions of Cipher were wrong and not honorable) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | Varies depending on the Pokémon. | Weak to Dragon, Ice, Dark, Bug, and Fairy Type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: For a list of all of his Pokémon, see here. Key: By Himself | Pokémon Team (Citadark Isle) | Pokémon Team (Orre Colosseum) | With Latios and Latias Note: All the Shadow Pokémon are considered to be stronger than their normal forms. Pokémon Teams Citadark Isle 291Ninjask.png|Ninjask, The Ninja Pokémon. 310Manectric.png|(Shadow) Manectric, The Discharge Pokémon. 600px-373Salamence.png|(Shadow) Salamence, The Dragon Pokémon. 330Flygon.png|Flygon, The Mystic Pokémon. 105Marowak.png|(Shadow) Marowak, The Bone Keeper Pokémon. Hold Item: Thick Club 131Lapras.png|(Shadow) Lapras, The Transport Pokémon. Orre Colosseum 381Latios.png|Latios, The Eon Pokémon. Hold Item: BrightPowder 380Latias.png|Latias, The Eon Pokémon. Hold Item: Scope Lens 094Gengar.png|Gengar, The Shadow Pokémon. Hold Item: Lax Incense 250px-376Metagross.png|Metagross, The Iron Leg Pokémon. Hold Item: Quick Claw Snorlax.png|Snorlax, The Sleeping Pokémon. Hold Item: Leftovers Tauros.png|Tauros, The Wild Bull Pokémon. Hold Item: Choice Band Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Humans Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Anti-villains Category:Antagonists Category:Honorable Characters Category:Summoners Category:Nintendo Category:Martial Artists Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Ice Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Metal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6